All For You
by WingedArcher1
Summary: "Then I assume you two will be getting married soon as well?" "I'm not sure. You see, I'm very knowledgeable about many things, but I know next to nothing about Sacaen courting or marriage rituals." "Why not just ask Lyn herself?" "Because I want it to be a surprise for her." Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N- I guess I'm just on a Fire Emblem kick lately. It's very easy to tell where the M rated stuff begins if you don't want to read that part. Also, this could be considered a continuation of my last LynxMark story, but it can also stand alone.**

All For You

A year after Nergal's defeat at the hands of Eliwood and his friends it is finally time for his ascension to become the new marquess of Pharae. Invitations were sent out to as many of his former comrades that could be found and among the crowd were Mark, the vaunted tactician, and the former noblewoman from Sacae, Lyn. Former in the sense that she abdicated her rule to Hector in Ostia so she could live a peaceful life on the plains she grew up in with the man she loves. And speaking of that man, he was summoned to Lord Eliwood's room so the two could speak.

"Mark, it's so nice to see you again. Thanks for coming to my ascension ceremony, it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. But seriously, what are you wearing?" Eliwood was decked out in white armor and white robes for the occasion.

"Oh these? I must look a little wierd to you. But between you and me, this outfit is so stiff I can barely move."

"I can see that. But to the matter at hand, Marcus said you needed to speak with me about something important."

"Ah yes, wait here a moment please." Eliwood told Mark as he ducked into the next room over. He came back holding hands with Ninian and the three of them sat down to talk.

"Ninian, I'm glad to see you're well." Mark said with a smile. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been feeling really good lately, especially after yesterday." Mark was about to question her statement when Eliwood spoke up.

"You see Mark, Ninian and I are planning on getting married soon. We wanted you to be the first one to know because we wanted to ask you to be our first child's godfather."

"Really?" Mark asked and the two nodded. "Well then, it would be my greatest honor to do so for the two of you."

"Oh, thank you so much Mark!" Ninian said giving him a hug.

"I give you my gratitude as well." Eliwood added. About that time Eliwood's mother came into the room.

"Dear, the ceremony is about to begin." She told Eliwood.

"Thank you mother. Well, I guess I should be going. I assume I'll see you at the dinner afterwards Mark?"

"I should be there unless anything happens." Mark answered and then Eliwood left leaving him alone with Ninian. "Shouldn't you be going too?" Mark wondered.

"I don't have a part in the ceremony, so no."

"Oh. Well, do you want to walk back to the crowd with me, we can meet up with Lyn since I came here with her."

"I would like that." Ninian said and the two of them exited the castle and searched for Lyn. They looked everywhere but couldn't find her.

"Maybe she's meeting up with everyone else." Mark pondered.

"Maybe." Ninian agreed. Then she asked about something she'd been wanting to know for a long time. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Mark said wistfully. "Everything she does and everything she says just drives me crazy. Not to mention her grace and kindness."

"Then I assume you two will be getting married soon as well?" Ninian asked. This was a question that had been troubling Mark for many a month even before she asked it.

"I'm not sure. You see, I'm very knowledgeable about many things, but I know next to nothing about Sacaen courting or marriage rituals. I was hoping either Guy or Rath would be here so I could ask them about it."

"Why not just ask Lyn herself?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise for her. She'll be so amazed that I went out of my way to learn the ways of her people. Besides, I still can't remember where I used to live, so I can't do it the way my people do it."

"That makes sense I guess." Ninian told him. About that time the two of them spotted Lyn speaking to Florina over by a tree. So they walked over and greeted the two.

"There you are Lyn, we've been looking all over for you." Mark said giving her a hug. "And it's nice to see you again too Florina." He stuck his hand out for a handshake, but Florina just hugged him instead.

"Silly Mark, you know I'm not afraid of you anymore." She said and that got the four of them to laugh. "And Ninian is here too, how wonderful." After that the four of them got to catching up until the ceremony began. It was a big production and very well done. Eliwood was the picture of confidence in his demeanor and speech. After it was done though, Mark and Lyn spilt up again to find more of their friends. It didn't take long for Mark to spot Guy having another friendly sparring match with Matthew in a sort of out of the way clearing.

"Hey look, it's Mark!" Guy exclaimed as Matthew placed his practice dagger onto his chest.

"Looks like I win again." He said with a smirk

"Hey, no fair, I wasn't paying attention."

"All is fair in love and war. Though I have a hunch that Mark here is looking for some love advice, so I'll be taking my leave."

"Do you know everything?" Mark asked in disbelief at how Matthew knew his motives for talking to Guy.

"Almost." Was all he said before slinking away unseen.

"Sorry for tripping you up Guy." Mark said apologizing.

"It's fine, he probably had me anyway. But what was he talking about?" Mark took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before he spoke.

"Well, you may or may not know this, but Lyn and I are sort of a couple and have been for a while."

"Oh that, yeah I knew. Is something wrong between the two of you?"

"No, nothing like that." Mark said to calm him. "My problem is that I want to ask her to marry me but I don't know the Sacaen way to do that. I came to you hoping you could tell me."

"Wow, never thought you'd be coming to me to learn something." Guy said with a somewhat proud smirk. "Okay, first question, how far is your relationship at the moment?"

"Well, we mostly travel together from place to place helping people as we go. When we have down time Lyn has been teaching me how to live off the land by hunting and gathering fruit. If you want the romantic stuff, we kiss every once in a while in private, but nothing past that." Mark said with a blissful smile that Guy could notice.

"That sounds like you two are very close, I see why you would want to take your relationship farther. Okay, I'll tell you what I know. First off, you need to let her know of your intentions. You do this by writing a declaration of love in her native language and giving her a gift that you made with your own hands."

"That sounds reasonable, good thing I picked up how to write Lorcan during our travels." Mark noted. "What do I do after that?"

"Well, at the end of the love declaration you tell her to meet you somewhere that means something to the both of you at a later date to share a dinner together."

"And the point of that is?"

"The dinner and the events afterward are the marriage ceremony, or so to speak."

"What are the specifics for the dinner?"

"First off, I almost forgot, after your proposal you're not supposed to see her until the dinner. During that time you need to do several things. You need to hunt food for the dinner and gather some natural supplies that you can make into a paste like substance."

"Like war paint?" Mark asked intrigued.

"Sort of, but you have to make sure it's edible and that it tastes good."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. What am I supposed to do with the paste?"

"Well either you or someone you trust start painting your body with it. You use symbols that represent the qualities that you like in the other person and across your chest you paint their name real big."

"Will Lyn be doing this too?" Mark asked picturing the thought in his head.

"Yeah. Well, I mean that's if she comes. Anyway, you do that in the morning before the dinner. Then, assuming she comes, you two eat together."

"Are we allowed to talk at all?"

"Oh, of course you can." Guy answered. But unbeknownst to the two of them a Sacean horse had walked up to the two.

"You are forgetting something important." Came the voice of Rath of the Kutolah tribe. "You must eat the dinner in your undergarments to show you are not ashamed of each other."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part, thanks Rath." Mark could barely hear Guy's response as he pictured Lyn covered with symbols of love and only wearing her undergarments. Heat rose up into his cheeks as he just stood there thinking "Um, I think we might have broke him." Guy said to Rath concerned. Rath just cooly took out his water pouch and sprayed Mark in the face with it to snap him out of his trance. Mark shook the water out of his hair and regained his composure.

"Sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"No need to be sorry, we understand. Right Rath?" Guy asked but Rath was nowhere to be seen. "Hm, that seems to happen to me a lot."

"So, what happens after the dinner?" Mark asked trying to get back on track.

"Well, there's no other way to put this, you mate with each other. That's why the paste needs to be edible and somewhat good tasting because you'll be licking it off each other's bodies." Mark had to seriously shut down part of his mind to keep functioning at that point.

"Anything else?" He barely got out.

"Not that I can think of. Oh wait, afterwards you invite all your friends and family to a feast to celebrate your marriage."

"Okay, I think I can do all that. Hopefully." Mark said regaining higher brain function. "Thanks for all your help Guy."

"No problem, and good luck."

* * *

It may have taken him three months, but eventually Mark got everything ready for his proposal to Lyn. All he had to do now was give her the gifts he made and hope she showed up. One night he snuck into her tent and placed them in a place he hoped she would see them. Then he exited and headed east to where she was to meet him. The next morning Lyn woke up, got dressed and walked over to Mark's tent, not noticing the presents.

"Hm, he's usually still sleeping." Lyn said to herself. "Oh well, he's probably okay." And with that she went off to scout out the land some and maybe find some food for dinner. She came back a few hours later and checked Mark's tent again. And once again he was no where to be found. This had Lyn very worried. What if he got kidnapped by bandits? Lyn would never forgive herself if that happened. She went back to her tent and grabbed her Mani Katti so she could go look for him when she heard the sound of a pegasus landing in the clearing the two tents were in.

"Lyn! Lyn, are you here?" It was Florina. Lyn would normally be happy for the visit, but not when Mark has gone missing.

"I'm here." Lyn said peeking her head out of her tent and Florina walked over to her. "I'm kinda busy though."

"What are you doing?"

"I think Mark may have been kidnapped by bandits so I'm going to go find him." Lyn answered, steel in her voice. then a thought hit her. "Do you think you could give me a ride so I can get a better view?"

"Um sure, but Huey needs some food first before he can fly again." Florina told her.

"I think there may be some hay in her somewhere, you're welcome to look." Lyn said letting her into the tent. Florina looked around until she saw a bouquet of wildflowers.

"What about these flowers?" Florina asked.

"What flowers?" Lyn said turning around.

"These." Florina answered handing them to Lyn. Lyn looked them over and saw that they were her favorite type, Sacean grass lilies. There was also a note in the middle of them. "What is that?"

"It's a note written in Lorcan." Lyn said confused. The only two people she knew that knew how to write Lorcan were Mark and herself. So she started reading it to herself.

_To: Lyn of the Lorca Tribe_

_From: Mark from places unknown_

_Lyn, I give you this gift of homegrown Sacean grass lilies and a handmade change of clothing as a proposal of marriage between the two of us. Lyn, I love you more than words can say and I want to be with you the rest of my life. Everything you do is so full of grace and beauty that I can hardly contain myself when I'm around you. I know we met in strange circumstances, but my feelings have stayed true. I may not be your master strategist anymore but I hope to be something better, a loving husband. If you accept my proposal please meet me in the clearing where we first met in three days time. I hope to see you then and once again, I love you._

When she got done reading the note a huge smile creeped onto her face as her worries melted away.

"Lyn, are you okay?" Florina asked. "What does the note say?"

"Mark just asked me to marry him." Lyn answered her smiling.

"Really, that's wonderful!" Florina said hugging her best friend. "You're going to say yes right?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated then that." Lyn said. Then she proceeded to inform Florina on what was going to happen when she went to meet Mark.

"Wow, that sounds really romantic. Do you need me to help you with any of it?"

"If you want to. I need to go gather some berries for the paste and you can help paint it on my body." Lyn said.

"Okay then." Florina said. Then she noticed something else. "Hey Lyn, is that a new outfit?" She asked pointing at it hanging by her bed.

"Oh, so that's where he put it." Lyn said. "Mark's note said that he made this for me. I can't belive he was able to perfectly copy the outfit I wore when we met. That must have taken him a long time."

"It shows how much he loves you." Florina noted.

"I know, it's just impressive, that's all." Lyn said. But what she was more impressed by was the fact that Mark had somehow learned the Sacean marriage rituals without asking her about it. He went through all that trouble just for her and that made her love him even more. And so, on the morning of the third day Florina helped Lyn paint her body with symbols that represented all the things she loved about Mark like his creativeness, his ability to care for anyone he met, and his charming sense of humor. Mark on the other hand wasn't to confident in his ability to write Lorcan backwards so he arranged for Guy and Rath to help him out with his paint.

"Um, you know we don't know Lorcan right?" Guy asked as Mark stripped down to his underwear.

"I figured as much so I wrote down the symbols to put on my body on that paper over there." Mark said pointing over to it.

"Very well." Rath said and the two of them went to town on Mark. He wanted them to put the symbols for courage, cultural pride, grace, and strength on his body along with the other lines and markings that made it look good. When they stopped he opened his eyes and looked himself over.

"Wow, this looks great guys, thank you." He said impressed.

"You're welcome." Guy said. "Is there any other place you want us to paint on your body." The question was an innocent one but Rath didn't sense that.

"That's not a wise idea. My brother put some there as a joke and it didn't go over too well." He said straight faced.

"I wasn't asking that!" Guy exclaimed.

"Calm down you two, it looks fine. But I do have another question that I forgot to ask you two. When we mate with each other, are we supposed to use some sort of protection or what?"

"Protection for what?" Guy asked naively. It was a good thing Rath was there.

"No. A real Sacaen man tries to get his wife pregnant on their wedding night. But do not worry if it doesn't happen, you can always try again."

"Rath, I think that's the first time I've heard you say something comforting." Mark said a little impressed and confused at the same time.

"Why shouldn't I? Today is a happy occasion for two people I consider my friends." Rath said contently.

"Well thank you Rath, I count you as a friend too. You too Guy." Guy nodded and then the two of them rode off on Rath's horse with smiles on their faces. About two hours later Mark went outside and lit the fire so he could cook the meat for dinner. While it was cooking he used part of the fire to light some candles he had inside the tent to set the mood. When the meat was done to his liking he also cooked some beans he had been growing for the last three months. After that he put the food inside the tent on two plates, made up the bed for later, and waited to see if Lyn would show up. He didn't have to wait long until he heard a pegasus land. He took a deep breath and sat up straight in preparation for Lyn to come in. And when she did, he almost had a heart attack. First off, she had her hair down like he had never seen before. And all she was wearing was a piece of brown cloth around her breasts and one around her thighs to cover herself up. To go along with it she had made her body paint green which perfectly complemented her olive colored skin. Mark instinctively stood up and walked towards her.

"Mark, this is-" Lyn couldn't get her sentence out before Mark passionately kissed her like he had never before. The kiss lasted for a long while before the two of them had to stop to catch their breath.

"Lyn, you look so beautiful tonight." Was what Mark finally said as they touched foreheads while still holding each other.

"You don't look too shabby yourself Mark." Lyn joked and Mark chuckled. "I'm impressed that you did all this for me. It really makes me feel special."

"That's because you are, to me at least." Mark told her. "I wanted to do something that celebrated the culture that you love so much and that also told you how much I love you."

"What I still can't figure out is who you asked to tell you how to do all this."

"It was mostly Guy with Rath chiming in every once in a while. He actually said something comforting to me before he left."

"That's a surprise. So I take it him and Guy helped you with your paint too?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing Florina helped you?"

"Well, Florina and Huey." Lyn said which got a confused look from Mark. "He decided to be funny and put a horseshoe print on my back." Mark moved his head to look and sure enough there was a horseshoe mark.

"As long as that's not a Lorcan symbol for death, I'm sure we'll be fine." He joked and it was Lyn's turn to laugh. "So, are you hungry? I made roasted deer meet and beans cooked in a sauce made with the leftover body paint paste."

"That sounds good actually, I haven't had beans in a while." Lyn said sitting down. Then the two of them started eating and talking about the future.

"So Lyn, I have a question." Mark started out.

"About what?"

"If you get pregnant tonight what are our plans? I don't think it would be wise for us to keep roaming Elibe if that happens."

"I've thought about that as well." Lyn told him. "I was thinking we could start a new tribe of sorts. Like we take in people who need a second chance of sorts, kinda like some of the people we've met during our travels. But that's just my thoughts, what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea Lyn. I could be a teacher to all the children and you could teach everyone to defend themselves if needed. And if we ever did get attacked, we would have a master strategist and a legendary swordfighter to defend everyone." Mark answered with a smile. "I mean, as long as I'm with you I'll be happy."

"I feel the same way Mark." It was at about that time that the two of them had finished eating. Since both of them were inexperienced in the ways of love making there were a few moments of still silence until Mark stood up and walked over to Lyn. She stood up as well and looked Mark in the eyes.

"Lyn, I just want to warn you, I've only read things about this kind of before and never done it before. So, if it's a bit awkward I'm sorry." Mark told her. Lyn responded by smiling and puting her hand on his cheek.

"There's no need to worry about that Mark, I know nothing of this as well. And besides, we'll have a lifetime to practice." She said to comfort him.

"Thank you Lyn, I needed that." Mark said softly before gaining the courage to kiss her again. It started slower than the last time but the same amount of passion was contained within it. After a few moments of that Mark started to move the two of them over to the bed with him on top. He broke the kiss and started nibbling on Lyn's neck where the markings were. "Mm, that tasted good." He noted.

"Then let me taste yours." Lyn said suddenly flipping there positions and doing the same thing Mark had been doing. "You found Sacean raspberries?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, pretty tasty huh?" Mark asked with a grin. Lyn didn't verbally respond, she just started going down lower until she got to the markings on his chest. She slowly licked her name off of it and them kissed him again so he could enjoy the flavor with her. "Hm, I still don't know what you used for your paint," Mark said changing positions again. He started nibbling up and down her left arm which started giving Lyn goosebumps all over.

"Heh, Mark, that tickles." Lyn said slightly chuckling which made Mark keep on doing it. He kept going until he found a symbol on her lower arm.

"Sense of humor huh? Well, that's appropriate." He noted as he licked in off. "I think I know what it's made of too know. Illian gooseberries?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, Florina had them." Lyn answered. "Do you mind giving me a taste?" And with that Mark got some on his lips and kissed her. He was about to pull away to find another symbol but Lyn held him close so he couldn't. "I think it's time we go a bit farther." She said moving one of Mark's hands to her back. He took the note and proceeded to take it off to reveal her breasts. Then he started to massage her right one while starting to kiss her again. In between kisses Lyn would give off the cutest little moans that were turning Mark on more and more, as evidenced by his underwear starting to tighten. Lyn had noticed this and while Mark was distracted with her breasts she pulled them off and threw them across the room.

"Getting a little feisty are we?" Mark said when he noticed they were off. "Well two can play that game." And with that he reached down and took off the cloth covering her thighs. Which was all part of Lyn's plan to distract him enough to flip their position again.

"Maybe, but it's my turn to find one of your symbols." Lyn said moving her head down to Mark's stomach. She found the symbol for grace and licked it off. "Now what do you mean by grace?"

"Well, just everything really. The way you walk, the way you speak, it's just so natural and so you. It's like mother nature herself raised you." Mark said and it made Lyn smile.

"That was very profound Mark." She said as she met back up with his face. "I think I'm ready now."

"But we haven't found all the symbols on our bodies yet." Mark said confused.

"But we also have all night together." Lyn countered with a smile. That was all Mark needed to get back on top and position himself next to Lyn's opening.

"This might hurt at first." Mark warned.

"I'll be okay, just keep going." Lyn told him. And so with a slight thrust Mark entered into Lyn's body, opening her up in the process. Lyn let out an anguished cry but Mark did what he was told and kept going very slowly until her moans of pleasure told him he could start going faster. When Lyn finally got control of her body back she wrapped her arms around Mark's body to give him more leverage. She knew that this first time was going to go fast for the both of them and her body was telling her she was on fire. On the other end Mark was enjoying the tightness of Lyn's insides but he also knew that he wasn't going to last that long.

"Lyn, I don't know how much longer I can hold out." He said in between thrusts and ragged breaths.

"Then give it to me, let us be together forever." Lyn told him. So with a few more hard thrusts Mark sent his seed into Lyn's womb while Lyn orgasmed herself. After a few more weakening thrusts Mark pulled out and laid on his back next to Lyn. The two of them took a few deep breaths before they spoke again.

"I think that was good for a first time." Mark said smiling and turning to face Lyn.

"Me too. And now we can do it whenever we want to."

"So, that's it? We're married now?" Mark asked to confirm.

"Yes, we are married now, and I can't be happier." Lyn said and then she kissed Mark again. "I love you Mark from places unknown."

"And I love you Lyn of the Lorca tribe." Mark said back after the kiss. Then he started to grin. "Do you mind laying on your stomach for me?" He asked cryptically.

"Sure." Lyn said slowly doing so. "What are you up to Mark?"

"You'll see. Sort of." Mark told her. When Lyn had gotten all the way on her stomach Mark got on top of her and straddled her back.

"This better not be some sort of weird piggyback ride." Lyn said still wondering what he was doing.

"No, but I do remember saying you had a horseshoe mark on your back. I though I would be a gentleman and get it off for you." Mark said playing it up. "Hm, and it looks like Huey put the pegasus symbol for being good in bed, although I have no idea how he would know that." That joke got Lyn to laugh really hard which made it so Mark had to lean onto her back so he wouldn't fall off. "I knew my jokes were good for something." He noted enjoying his current position. He noticed that he was close to the horseshoe mark so he licked it off.

"How about we say that's just Florina and Huey's acceptance of our marriage since I'm best friends with her." Lyn suggested.

"I can work with that." Mark said.

"Good, now do you have any symbols on your back?" Lyn asked.

"I think Rath put one one my back." Mark said as he got off of Lyn and laid on his stomach.

"Yeah he did, and it's a big one." It was so big it covered his entire shoulder.

"Which one is it?"

"Cultural pride. I may not be able to get all this off quickly." Lyn said.

"Well, I'll tell you why I had them put in one while you do what you can." So Lyn began licking as Mark began to speak. "I know that to you being a Sacean is the best thing in the world. But it's a lot more than that. You try to be an upstanding example to everyone you meet. There were times that you could have acted slightly different and sacrificed your morals, but you didn't and I admire you for that. I just hope that I can do the same as you when we're together."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I've never heard you tell a lie and you're kind and respectful to everyone you meet. And every one of our battles were fought with the highest amount of honor for our enemies." Lyn told him. After that Lyn flipped him around but kept straddling his legs. "I see you are ready to go again." She said noticing his hardness.

"Only if you are." Mark said respectfully.

"I am too, but I want to be on top this time." Lyn said coming down to kiss him.

"Fine by me." He said after the kiss. Now Mark expected her to stay laying down while he entered her again but she sat back up again. Then she proceeded to place her hand on his member so she could guide it in as she slid her body onto in. Mark had a comeback for that piggyback ride crack, but decided to keep it to himself. As Lyn started to bounce up and down on Mark she grabbed his hands for balance. Mark didn't mind one bit since he was heaven watching Lyn's breasts and hair bob up and down rhythmically. After a while Mark started to buck his hips so he could reach deeper in to her body and give her more pleasure. Lyn responded by starting to grind her hips against his thighs and then it was Mark who was giving out the moans of pleasure. But Mark wasn't going to give up so easily. He took his hands out of Lyn's hands and placed them on her breasts and started massaging her nipples with his thumbs and pointer fingers.

"Oh! Oh! OOOOOOH!" Lyn screamed as she orgasmed again. This in turn made Mark release his seed again deep into her insides. And the night continued on like this until the early hours of the next day when the two of them finally tired out. They proceeded to sleep until after noon that day and Mark was the first one awake. He had his arms around his still naked wife and started to nibble on her neck to wake her up.

"Lyn, Lyn, it's time to wake up." He said softly into her ear. Lyn's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she turned around to face her loving husband.

"Morning." She said still a bit sleepy.

"And morning to you beautiful." Mark said smiling back. "I think I might have some good news for the both of us."

"Better than last night?" Lyn asked.

"You bet. I was going through it in my head last night after you fell asleep and if my calculations are right there is a good possibility that we're going to have a child."

"Calculations?" Lyn asked confused.

"Well, all the medical books I've read say that the best time for a woman to get pregnant is about two and a half weeks after they have a blood flow. You were a little emotional about something at about that time so I guessed. Am I wrong?" Mark really hoped that didn't offend her.

"No, you're right Mark." Lyn said. Then her mind unfogged and realization hit her. "Wait, does that mean...?"

"Yeah, you're probably pregnant right now in fact." That news made Lyn so happy her tiredness went away and she hugged and kissed Mark all over. In fact it was so much he was getting hard again.

"Too bad we can't do it again." Lyn said with a frown.

"Who says we can't? Maybe I missed." Mark said with a smirk.

"You are unbelievable." Lyn said chuckling.

"Hey, that wasn't a no." Mark said pointing out the obvious.

"Fine, if I have to." Lyn said sarcastically. "But seriously, last night was amazing and I love you so much more for doing what you did."

"It was all for you Lyn, all for you."


End file.
